War of The Four Kings (Multi SI history book style fic)
by BaneOfTheFlames
Summary: This fic is inspired by 'A Different Weasel Makes a Difference' by Antoine. In this fic instead of one SI we have a whole gang of OC SI and SI. Just for the purpose of this story The White Walkers don't exist. This is my first fic so please all critics and comments are appreciated and please don't be brutal on me.


**This fic is inspired by 'A Different Weasel Makes a Difference' by Antoine. In this fic instead of one SI we have a whole gang of OC SI and SI, here are the short list. Just for the purpose of this story The White Walkers don't exist. This is my first fic so please all critics and comments are appreciated and please don't be brutal on me.**

Lyonel Baratheon, Eldest son of Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone after his father's death

Rogar Bolton, head of house Bolton after the death of his father

Steffon Whent, Lord of Harrenhal

Jenna Frey, twin of Roslin Frey

Elia Sand, Oberyn Martell's bastard daughter

Lyarra Snow, twin of Jon Snow

Farlen Tarly, heir of Hornhill

Garen Frey, grandson of Stevron

 **A few changes in canon**

 **Stannis Baratheon is dead**

 **Roose Bolton is dead**

 **Sam Tarly did not join the Night's Watch**

 **Jon Snow did not join the Night's watch**

 **P.S I actually wanted to do this in the usual fanfic ways but it's just too massive to really condensed it, so if any of you wanted to adapt this into usual fic, so long as I was given credit and it pays respect to the source material you have my permissions. I am going to go for three months so I can't be contacted until around early October.**

 **Chapter One: Hear me roar**

" _If anyone asked who started this whole mess, I'll blame the Lannister"_ anonymous Tully soldier

" _While it is true that Catelyn Stark's action had started the whole affair it was Lord Tywin's action that had escalated it into a conflict never before seen since the Age of The Petty Kings"_ Famous historian Karlon Stark 431 AL

" _One must therefore be a fox to recognize traps, and a lion to frighten wolves, unfortunately in this case Tywin Lannister has become too much of a lion"_ Steffon Whent in his book 'The Art of Ruling' in reference to Tywin's action

While the subject of The War of The Four Kings is considered almost holy by any early master and later historians. Many had debated the true cause of the war. Some pro-Stark historian says the war started the moment Tywin Lannister ordered the burning of the Riverlands by Ser Gregor Clegane. Other (Chief among them is Tybalt Brax, a prominent pro-Lannister historian) argued that it started with the arrest of Tyrion Lannister. Regardless of this argument it cannot be understated that it was Tywin Lannister's rash action against house Tully that had been the very core of the problem even though it could be argued that it had not been the root. While some military historian might tolerate the fact that Tywin had sent Ser Gregor Clegane to pillage the Riverlands as a retaliatory act against a member of his family, most if not all found Tywin's full mobilisation of the Westerland completely unnecessary if not outright foolish in that regard. Regardless most if not all master and historian were baffled by this fact, as by all account, Tywin Lannister was a calm, and reasonable man. Many had cited that it was the Old Lion's sense of pride that clouded his judgement, other says he was threatened by the growing Tully-Stark influence and saw an opportunity to minimize their influence upon the court without having to be outright accused of unprovoked attack on a Paramountcy.

Regardless, many surviving accounts of the Old Lion's life particularly his personality was murky at best, as many maester and historian believed them to be propaganda by King Lyonel 'Red Stag' Baratheon to put down any image of Tywin Lannister into the mud. Many of the more pro-Tywin of the pro-Lannister faction of historian especially felt that the accusation against Tywin was unfair. Many of this accusation included a story of how Tywin Lannister had his entire household guard raped Tyrion Lannister's first wife because she was a commoner. Regardless of this, stories such as this had created a rift between the pro-Lannister faction, one faction who supported accounts of Tywin Lannister by Maester Gerold (dating back to 345 AL), and the other one who supported accounts by his dwarf son, Tyrion (dating back to 321 AL) who was considered the least favourite of his children. Regardless of later accounts, all historian unilaterally agreed that it was Tywin's mobilisation of the Westerland that had truly escalated the situation.

Following the capture of Tyrion Lannister, and the subsequent raiding of the Riverlands, Tywin Lannister began amassing his host at Casterly Rock. Edmure Tully send ravens demanding as to Lord Tywin's intention and began raising his own levy to defend the Riverlands. Chief amongst his sub commander is the famous Steffon Whent, his second-in-command (who is the one actually overseeing the battle). The subsequent Battle Under The Golden Tooth proved to be a costly affair, as Lord Steffon Whent, an experienced and well respected military commander had begin setting the field with trenches, caltrops, and wooden stakes. Jaime Lannister (renown for his aggressiveness) made a hasty decision, charging headlong into the Tully line only for many of his horse to struggle against the man-made terrain. The battle was fierce the Lannister outnumbered the Tully host, but the Tully fought tooth and nail eventually the Tully host was forced to retreat but not before bleeding the Lannister host. For both Edmure Tully and Steffon Whent this is a confirmation that whatever the Old Lion is planning it is nothing good for the Riverlands. Steffon then went on to rally the banners of the Riverlands, while Edmure camped outside of Riverrun.

Unfortunately for them Jaime Lannister had marched with seventeen thousand men including three thusand five hundred heavy horse (bolstered by his father's reinforcement) and took Lord Edmure by surprise. The Tully host were smashed and Lord Edmure taken prisoner. Steffon Whent however had only managed to gather a meagre force of five thousand men retreated along the trident intending to await reinforcement from the Stark and (hopefully) Arryns.

 **Chapter Two: The howling of the wolves**

" _Unless the Stark and Arryn stirs themselves this war is as good as won"_ Tywin Lannister, 298 AL

" _Tell Tywin Lannister, Winter is Coming for him"_ Robb Stark, 298 AL

" _Lord Eddard's death destroy any semblance of possible peace"_ Samwell Tarly, in his book 'An analysis and criticism of The War of The Four Kings'

In 298 AL, Lord Eddard Stark was arrested and imprisoned after a fail coup in the name of Lyonel Baratheon. In the event of his imprisonment his young son and heir, Robb Stark rally the banner of The North and marched South to free him. He brought with him twenty thousand men including five thousand heavy northern cavalry. When Robb reached the Riverlands he was greeted by Steffon Whent who had marched north with all speed to rendezvous with the Stark's Army. Then at The Twins he was forced to marry a wife of his choosing, by the suggestion of Steffon he married Jenna Frey, in order to garner safe passage through the Twins. he brought with him four thousand five hundred heavy horse which was then bolstered by the Frey, Mallisters, and Rivermen. He then set a trap at the Whispering Woods, baiting Ser Jaime with a few scores of riders carrying the banner of house Tully. Jaime took the bait and led a force of around two thousand cavalries to smash what he thought as the remnants of the Tully Host. The result was a massacre, Ser Jaime tried to cut his way to the Young Wolf but his hand was cut off by Ser Gared Frey, a great-grandson of Walder Frey.

Meanwhile another force under Steffon Whent's commands had marched south to face Tywin Lannister. However instead of engaging the Lannister forces, he simply harasses the Lannister host. Tywin Lannister was cautious around his enemy, he had more heavy horse than the combined North-Riverland army, but they had the advantage in number. However, when he reached the site of the supposed enemy he was greeted by nothing. Steffon had marched his men back north. Tywin Lannister then realized that this was a feint and order a hasty march back while keeping a rearguard of around three thousand men to make sure he was not harassed. But it was all for nothing.

After his victory at the Whispering Woods, Robb Stark had marched his host to Riverrun and manged in the dead of night to break the Siege of Riverrun at the Battle of The Camps. Robb Stark had hoped that with this victories he can begin to exchanged prisoners with The Lannister, unfortunately that was not the case. Prince Joffrey Baratheon, now King Joffrey Baratheon had ordered the execution of Eddard Stark against the protests of his advisors. This would perhaps be the first nail in the coffin that would seal the fate of House Lannister.


End file.
